Sweet
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Oneshot Ray/Kenny kiss - simple but cute please read. Yaoi don't like don't read.


(A/N: This is my first beyblade story so please bear with me if it sucks...it probably will; Kenny/Ray.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; if I did Hilary and Mariah would be far less annoying and would be mute...ah the perfect world)

* * *

Sweet

There he is, the graceful, talented and immaculate Ray Kon.

And here I am, the stuttering, useless and weak Kenny...Who am I kidding?

I'm sitting at the table pretending to be fixing a blade but I'm actually watching Ray cooking lunch for myself and the rest of the guys. Why does he cook for us? Granted I would rather cook than eat anything prepared by Tyson but that wasn't the point, without complaint he served us, he cooked cleaned and made sure that _we_ were happy. Ray Kon is undoubtedly an angel.

I sigh in awe at his light airy exterior as he seems to be preparing a hundred things at the same time, he's so cool and on top of things it impossible not to stare anymore. I gaze at the neko-jin's ever present smile and he begins humming a song with his harmonious voice as his long shimmering locks sway behind him. Normally his hair is up in a wrapping but today he's just put it into a loose braid, today is a lazy day but unlike the rest of us Ray isn't in sweats, his black jeans and Chinese style shirt hugging his muscled yet feminine curves.

I promise I am not a pervert; it's just that Ray is the sexiest and most desirable person in existence and I cannot help but notice.

I wanted more than anything to just kiss him, stare into those golden eyes for hours or even just hold his hand. Anything would do and I would be set for life but I know that Ray would never accept it. Firstly he is probably straight and even if he did like guys he wouldn't settle for the likes of me. Ray's so wonderful he could have the richest, handsomest and most brilliant guy available.

I see him brush his bangs out of his eyes and tuck them behind his ear showing his feline features which entice me so much, I remember during the times we shared a room on our travels and I would often stay up just to hear his exquisite purring, but when asked I would say I was only finishing up work.

Dizzy knew by now of my feelings for Ray, she keeps telling me to tell him of my attraction, she says that I won't know until I ask and that he'll be more than understanding; but I know she's wrong. Anyone like me being naive enough to think I even had a chance of being Ray's boyfriend; I would be shocked if you didn't laugh in my face...everyone else would.

So that was that, I was too chicken and Ray would never know about my feelings. The sadness inside of me is making me feel ill and my eyes sting like crazy. I won't cry; o matter how much it hurts.

I realise that Ray is looking at me with a confused look, he caught me staring. Oh no what am I going to do?! Ray asks "What's wrong Chief?" as he moves closer to me and I can feel my breathing and my heart rate speed up. I stutter some nonsense in a feeble attempt to answer but I just sound like a moron.

"Chief you're blushing" he says so innocently, he doesn't know that I'm ashamed of my enjoying his eyes upon my face no matter how he sees me. Any attention from Ray is like heaven and I don't want it to stop. "Are you ill?" he asks, so clueless to the unimportant world in front of him.

I stutter again and I decide I'm better off just staying quiet. I shake my head 'no' and that should be enough for him to leave me, if he thinks I'm fine he will have no obligation to be near me and it will only prove his superiority.

He looked away for a second at the food on the cooker and to my surprise he gives me a second glance. He then took a seat next to me; his tan hand is resting next to mine, and I twitch with the urge to hold it but I resist. The fear of his rejection and disgust helps me keep my distance.

I stare at our hands and I know he is talking to me but I drown him out, I am trying not to cry in front of him but my heartache is just too much and I begin to sob. He sees me at my weakest and I feel like dirt; I'm not worth his time and I move to leave.

I am dumbfounded by Ray's reaction, he grabbed my hand and I can't move any further. My mind is overloading yet my thoughts are blank. Heat rises in my cheeks and I feel Ray's other hand on my chin turning me to face him.

His large eyes in captivate me like a dream, and I find myself lost in them. "You're not okay Chief" he whispers tenderly and we hold the eye contact.

The intensity between us makes be feel like I could explode, I don't know what is keeping his attention on me, I'm so boring compared to him an-

My thoughts are cut off as Ray closes the gap between us; his soft lips are hot against mine despite the kiss not being in any way 'adult.' I'm frozen, the kiss was gentle and sweet but the passion was fierce and overwhelming. My mind is going crazy, alarms are going off and my sense of reality totally destroyed. Ray moved his hand from my chin to my hair and tangled his fingers in it. He pulled away but his hand stayed in my hair, and I was left with mass confusion inside my mind on obvious on my face. He gave a small giggle at my reaction and he blushed.

I don't know what to think anymore, Ray kissed me..._Ray...kissed...me!_

At this very moment Hell is freezing over and pigs are flying, what the hell is Ray doing?

I look for an answer in his face but he just looks happy and rather shy, it makes no sense, his blush made my mouth dry and his smile made my knees wobbly. Eventually Ray explained everything in three little words "Dizzy told me."

I'm stuttering like a buffoon once more, will I ever be able to speak again? I just manage to ask why he kissed me and I was not ready for such a radical yet simple answer.

"I feel the same way and I would be honoured if you would be my boyfriend"

I don't believe I'm awake...but when I am and if this really is true; I will count myself the luckiest man alive.

* * *

THE END

Not my best work but regarding it was all in one sitting I don't think I did too bad, please review.


End file.
